Haunted Houses Are Never Good
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: The Akatsuki group goes to a haunted house with good intentions, but it turns bad. ONSHOT!  The ending just may very well suck, but if I get some reviews on how it shoulda ended, I will post up other chapters with the alt. ending idea's. Read & Review!


**ONE SHOT!  
**I got the idea while listening to something from Nickelback, watching a Sasori AMV...

It's a normal school day for the entire group known as Akatsuki. That was until school ended and Itachi _**insisted**_ on them all going to a so called haunted house. What happens when the floor gives out, leaving a certain someone to drop to his death by pole? Read!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara called cheerfully as he ran up to the group. School had ended not too long ago and Deidara was running late, as usual. The two had a healthy relationship, Sasori and Deidara. They were lovers, yes. Deidara clung to Sasori's arm as soon as he made it up to the group. "Sorry I'm late, Sasori-danna, un." Deidara made it habbit to apologize to Sasori _only_. Which earned him a glare from the others.

"Don't worry about it, Dei-chan." Sasori replied, pulling his lover close to him, even though he _was_ aggrivated the boy was _this_ late. Deidara caught the aggitated tone and looked down, looking back up in surprise when he felt Sasori's lips against his. Itachi cleared his throat.

"Who wants to go to a haunted house?" He spoke. This made Deidara cling tighter to Sasori's arm.

"H-Haunted...H-house, un?" He swallowed. Let me note, they were in night shcool. Itachi gave a nod.

"Yeah. Come on, you're not chicken, are you?"

"Hell yeah I a..." Deidara started.

"Deidara and I are in." Sasori interupted, smirking at his blond lover. Deidara knew exactly what was running through Sasori's mind. He had told him when they first started dating...Let's hear it in his exact words; _"Deidara, some day I wanna fuck you in a haunted house."_; Deidara shivered and shook his head, giving in.

"I'm in." Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu(or w/e), Zetsu and the others agreed. Itachi smirked and they were off.

When they got there, Deidara grabbed hold of Sasori's arm, stopping in his spot. "Sasori-danna, I don't wanna go in, un."

"Come on, Dei-chan. Nothing's gonna get you." He teased. Deidara had an uneasy feeling, but didn't know why. He just gave in to Sasori's taunting and followed his red head lover into the house. The others had already taken to exploring. Sasori led Deidara up the stairs, smirking over at him some. Deidara shook his head as he was led from the hall into a random room. Sasori shut the door quietly and pushed Deidara back so he landed on the bed behind him. Lucky choice in rooms. Deidara stared up at him.

"Sasori-danna...Not here, with everyone else here, yeah." Deidara spoke, closing his eyes as Sasori moved on top of him, nibbling at a sensitive spot on the blond's neck.

"Come on, Dei-chan. I've been horny ever since I saw you run from the school in this uniform." Deidara was wearing the school's girl uniform. Deidara blushed a deep red, evern deeper when he felt Sasori press against him. "See?" Deidara gave a nod, alowing Sasori to do as he pleased. Their fun didn't last long. Itachi choved the door open, making it bang against the wall. Sasori jumped and snapped around, Deidara jumping as well, nearly falling off the bed, his face a dark red that Sasori hadn't yet accomplished getting it yet. Itachi blinked, then gave a sly smirk, putting his hands up and backing up some.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you two were in here. I'll just leave you now."

"Oh, shut it, you fucking prick." Sasori shot at him. "I don't want him now." That hurt Deidara a bit. He had to admit, his danna had been acting different around Itachi lately and it bothered him. He stood and clung to his arm. Sasori just gave him a small glance and led him from the room, past Itachi. Itachi kept his eyes on the two. When their backs were toward him, he narrowed his eyes at the back of Sasori's head. Hate was the only thing visible. Hours passed as they sat around, looking through old things that were still placed in the home. Sasori picked up a photo and cracked up, handing it to Deidara. He took the picture and examined it, laughing as well. He jumped when he heard a loud crash. All eyes rested on him and he got a sinking feeling. "What'd you jump for?" Sasori asked Deidara, as the boy clung tightly to his danna.

"I uh...Just got spooked, un." Deidara half lied, letting go. Sasori gave a small nod and they went about what they were doing. It wasn't too long later, Sasori started a story.

"You know, you guys. It was thirty years ago that a group of kids, just like us, came here to check this place out." Deidara shot Sasori a glare.

"Danna, stop, un." Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled Deidara closer, continuing hsi story.

"The story said that they went snooping through shit as well, then started to vandalize the place. Put holes in the walls, drwa on them, break things. Rumor has it that one by one, they started dying weird deaths. The last one to die was the youngest, purest soul of the group. A cute blond with blue eyes." He smirked, glancing at Deidara. "Said he admitted everything and he lived. Until one night, he came back to say good bye to everyone, since he was gonna move away. He walked into the center of the front room and heard a loud crash from upstairs. He ran up the stairs and pushed a door open to a room. There, in the center of the room, was his lover, a gaping hole in his stomach, seeing as how the dead boy had fell off the roof of his house and onto the metal pole of his un finished fence. The blond turned to ran from the house, scared to death and..." Sasori stopped talking and looked around the room.

"What?" Deidara asked, fear in his voice.

"Did you hear that?" Deidara shook his head a bit, clinging. "It sounded like a boys...BAH!" Deidara gave a scream and jumped, letting go of Sasori. He and Itachi cracked up, falling on their backs. Deidara glared, tears streaking his face.

"Not funny!" Deidara pouted as Orochimaru pulled the kid closer to comfort him.

"It's okay, Deidara. They're just having fun." Sasori sat up and pulled Deidara away from Oro, and back over to himself, still laughing. He hugged the boy to his chest and tried to calm his laughing.

"I'm sorry, Dei-chan." More laughter. "I couldn't resist. The look on you face." He finally calmed his nerves and gave an apologetic look, wiping the tears from Deidara's face. "Oh, come on, Dei-chan. I'm sorry." Deidara gave a nod and hugged him close, trying to stop crying. Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"I swear, you're so immature. What the hell is wrong with you? You know how Deidara is."

"Oh, shut up and go die. I was just having fun." Sasori shot at the snake. "At least I didn't leave Deidara in the middle of a grave yard, in the middle of night on Halloween." Deidara tensed at the thought and closed his eyes, clinging to Sasori more. Sasori pushed him back some and stood, pulling him up with him. "Let's go. Deidara needs to get home and..." He stopped talking and looked down. Deidara shot him a glare. "The floorboards...It sounds like they're cracking."

"Yeah right." Orochimaru said, glancing at Itachi. He looked away. Sasori shifted his weight to take a step forward, his eyes widening as the floor gave out beneath him. Deidara gasped, reaching out for his danna's hand, grabbing it in time. Sasori's body jerked, but he was relieved Deidara had caught him. Tobi moved to help Deidara.

"God...Thanks." Sasori said, letting them pull him up. His heart was racing. Deidara glanced down, his body tensing, tears streaking his face. _If I hadn't caught him...He would have died..._ Deidara thought, tugging Sasori up with all of his strength. All three's eyes widened when they heard the floor crack beneath Deidara and Tobi. And it gave out. "Shit!" Sasori shouted, looking down. _Dammit! This is it!_

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara screamed. Then all went black for all three fallen boys.

The next day, Itachi and the others stood at Sasori's bedside. Tobi had a cast on his arm, from their fall. Sasori slowly woke from his 'nap' and looked around the room, his head pounding. "I'm still alive. Good." He sat up and looked at the others, his heart skipping a beat.

"You guys should go. I'll stay with him." Itachi said, turning his attention to the window. The others, all but Tobi, agreed.

"But, Itachi, I wanna..."

"Get out, Tobi." Itachi shot at the boy. He stood and hurried out, looking back at Sasori with tears streaking his face. The door closed. Itachi looked back at Sasori. He could see the fear in his friends face.

"Where's Deidara?" He choked out, afraid of the answer.

"He landed on a pole...It went right through his chest."

"How?! I thought..."

"Somehow, he managed to move you and take your spot." Itachi's voice cracked as he looked away, his bangs shadowing his face. He heard a small noice come from Sasori. He looked over to see the boy with his head lowered, his bangs covering his face. He lifted his hands and burried his face in them, breaking down, calling out Deidara's name.

**The Day After**

Sasori stood with the large Akatsuki group at Deidara's grave. Even though it was unusual for them to give their fallen comrades a proper burrial, due to their religion, the others had done so for Sasori, knowing he wanted it more than anything. Sasori stood in the rain, letting it mix with his tears. He dropped to his knees and broke down, letting himself lie ontop of the grave. "YOU IDIOT!" He shouted to the dead blond. "I love you, Deidara. Why? WHY?!" No one dared touch Sasori, watching him as he lie there, crying, cursing his lover to hell.

**Itachi's PoV**

It wasn't fair, Sasori had said. He said he didn't want to live without the blond. He said life wasn't worth living if you didn't have the one you loved most, and he was proving how difficult it was becoming for him. He was slipping from reality. Here I was, sitting with him. It's been a couple months since, and we're watching a movie. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Sasori sit up and look to his left with a soft smile. That was always the arm Deidara clung to. His lips moved, cursing the blond for dying on him. And for a split second, I could have sworn I saw Deidara sitting there, smiling at Sasori, that apologetic smile he always had, only depressed. I could see tears streak the boys face as I watched his lips move. 'I'm sorry, Sasori-danna.' He had said to the red head. 'I'm not ever leaving you.' He spoke once more and he was gone. I looked at Sasori and from the light, I could see tears streaked Sasori's face as his body went limp. I reached over, slowly, and his was pale. I rested my hand on his wrist and his skin was cold, and there was no pulse.

"I'm coming, Dei-chan." Sasori whispered, the life fading from his eyes. It hurt, but I did nothing to stop Sasori. It was what he wanted. I let him die right there. There was nothing left to do for him. I stood from the couch and walked from the house, tossing a match back.

_"Itachi, if I just keel over and die, set me on fire inside my house. Set the entire house on fire. Do that for me?" I gave him a nod and we went about our school day, a note from him in my locker asking me to come over that day._

"So that's why you asked me." My voice came of it's own will. "Because you didn't want to die alone."

**END!**

I...Cried. I was listening to Far Away by Nickel Back...AND I CRIED! 

Sasori; We're not dead.

Me; I'm so sorry! I miss you two! - crying -

Sasori; Hey! We're not dead!

Me; May your souls rest in...

Sasori; **WE'RE RIGHT HERE!**

Me; -blink blink- Deidara? Sasori?

Deidara & Sasori; -nod nod-

Me; -blink blink- -cling- You're alive! -still crying- 

Sasori; I just told you that!

Deidara; -pats authoress's back- There there. It's okay, Authoress-chan, un. We're right here. We're never gonna leave your side.

Sasori; Wha? DEIDARA! WE WERE NEVER...OH NVM! -sigh- I hate you guys...


End file.
